Voice
by Rogue di Valencia
Summary: Ike managed to solve one of the Smash's mysteries: Link's voice.


**Just a short one-shot between Ike and Link, cause I really want to write about them for a long time. Didn't actually expected it to be fluff, but welcoming, nonetheless.**

 **Crappy summary and title, I know. But I'm kind sleep-deprived right now.**

 **So, I'm just taking a small break after all those heavy tensions of finals and stuff, so next I'm probably gonna update on Yullen Themes or write FFXV, but who knows, maybe I'll write another one-shot, which I probably shouldn't because there are other things need to be update ;_; Why did I thought writing many stuff at once was a good idea?**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers**

* * *

Ike always wondered, that what would Link's voice sound like if he talks normally.

It's a well-known mystery around the Smash tournament, Link never talked, the gestures are the answers you would receive from him, and even Zelda, who is the closest person to Link, received the same thing. The only sounds that he ever let out were grunts and wordless shouts during battles, and those were it. No words, nothing.

So Ike had set it as his small personal goal to hear at least a word from Link, just at least one word was enough.

It wasn't easy to find that opportunity, actually.

Link always been doing things on his own, and when the fighter didn't had a tournament that day, the Hyrule warrior would be gone somewhere, the time that Ike had actually saw him was in breakfast, where he was having conversations with princess Zelda (well, saying that making some small gestures is actually defined as having a conversation when you're talking about Link). It was hard to approach him when the princess was glaring at him like he would do something bad, and he had seen enough of how capable she was during the battle, and he's not sure the rules could even protect him when she had the gods on her side.

The other times he could see him was either at the tournament, when they are battling each other, or when they are sitting at the benches as spectators. Link, as a fighter, always went to the battle even when he was not one of the fighters in the tournament to see what the other fighter's strategies and fighting skills are, it was a basic thing every fighter needs to know.

It was fortunate that when Ike found the opportunity, the princess of Hyrule was in the tournament while Link was not.

He sat down next to the hero, taking note how the blonde gave him a nod before returning to watch the battle. Ike couldn't blame him, it was a battle between the two princesses: princess Peach and princess Zelda. Kirby and Diddy Kong, who also took part, were already out. And Zelda looked like she was winning, Ike had to do something before the smash ends.

But what? That's the thing Ike hadn't tackled on, Link was a hard person to make a sound out of. Even if you surprise him, he would only jolt.

He's running out of time, he could see the smash wrapping up.

"Link." he called.

Well, there was one thing he could do.

When the Hyrule hero turned towards his direction, the blue-haired male grabbed his chin and dove for his mouth. He could feel the hitch of the blond's breath, and saw how those blue orbs widened slightly and how his cheeks turned a bright red color. He could hear someone whistled, but he found himself to not care when the man in front of him was much more interesting.

The shorter man pushed him gently away, and Ike let his eyes followed the blush all the way under the collar.

"Wha-What are you…"

It took Ike exactly five seconds to take in the voice and the words, and five more to comprehend them.

It was soft, surprisingly, and boyish, seeing as the hero was probably around the peak of adulthood. It sounded like it hasn't been used much (not much of a surprise), but Ike imagined it would sound absolutely _amazing_ if it was.

He wanted to hear it again.

"I want to hear your voice." his voice sound surprisingly low.

Link must have not realized he had spoked, because he covered his mouth with both of his gloved hands and his embarrassed face turned possibly a bit redder.

That was cute.

But before he could actually do something, the crowd around him cheered, signaling the end of the smash, and he turned to see the winner. He wish he didn't.

Princess Zelda was looking straight at him, with a glare with so much fury Ike hoped he wouldn't be up against her soon, or ever.

Well, at least he got to solve one the Smash's mystery.

"I'll see you later." he stood up, nodding at the blond before leaving the stadium.

He hoped he could do that again, both the kissing and hearing his voice.

* * *

 **I didn't check for grammar error so tell me if I do, I typed this before sleep so I'm pretty tired so I didn't double check it.**

 **Wait...Link is 17 and Ike is 20 in SSB in 3DS...I'm just gonna ignore that and go to sleep.**

 **Maybe I should write another shot? This could be continued. Hm...**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
